My Johto Journey
by ChibiKyubbi9
Summary: This is a story of my Johto Journey, please rate and review and I hope you guys will like this story.


Chapter 1: The Journey

"Bye Mom, I'll talk to you soon," I called out to her as I ran out of the door.

My name is Sarah, and I'll be starting my Pokemon Journey in the Johto region, and today I'll be getting my first Pokemon! I ran inside Prof. Elm's lab.

"Professor Elm~! I'm here!" I yelled out excitedly.

Prof. Elm looked at me in surprise, then he set his paperwork down, and walked towards me.

"Well, then you're early, Sarah, I don't doubt you were anxiously waiting for this day to arrive, but you'll have to wait for the other 3 trainers to get here." Elm told me.

"Awwwww!" I told him as I sat in a nearby chair. The other trainers probably wouldn't get here until 8, it was 7 now, not to mention that the Prof. gives his speech about becoming friends with many Pokemon and other crap like that. My foot was tapping in anxiety as I waited for the other 3 trainers to get here. I heard the door open, and I saw someone come in. He was a boy with glasses, he had a blue hoodie on, and he had a pair of sweatpants on, and he seemed like a pretty dependable guy.

"Ah, Kyle you're here, maybe you'll keep Sarah company here." Prof. Elm said to him as he pointed a chair that was right next to mine.

Kyle took the seat next to mine, and he looked at me with those clear blue eyes of his, wait. Why am I thinking of his eyes, and why am I getting so red all of a sudden.

"um I-I'm Sarah, nice to meet you Kyle." I said to him nervously.

"Likewise." He told me.

I didn't understand this feeling at all, why was my heart racing, and why could I barely speak? Well no matter, at least it's 7:20 right now, the other trainers will get here soon. Just 15 minutes after Kyle showed up another boy showed up, he had a bit longer hair than Kyle, he too had glasses, but he was wearing a light orange t-shirt and he had a pair of tan shorts on him.

"Ah Ian, good of you to come, take a seat, we're just waiting for one more person to get here." Prof. Elm told him.

He sat down across from me and Kyle, I already knew who he was though, I've met him a couple of times before, but I always thought he had started his journey already.

"HI Ian, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, I can't wait to get my Pokemon though! I wonder what Pokemon we get to pick from?" He asked us.

"I've heard that they are really good Pokemon." Kyle told us.

"Yeah, I've heard that too!" I added in.

It was 7:50 now, and the last person hasn't shown up yet, I almost felt sorry for this person, but oh well. Just as the Prof. was about to close the door, she ran in the building, all out of breath.

"huff, puff, th-thank goodness I made it in time." She said exhaustedly.

"Well, it seems like you finally made it this time, Monica." Prof. Elm told her.

Monica was wearing a blue skirt, she had a pretty blue top on, and she had a ribbon in her hair. She looked pretty, compared to me; I only came in a t-shirt and shorts. Well at least everyone was here, and we could finally get started.

"Well now that everyone's here, let's get started shall we?" Prof. Elm said as he motioned for us to follow him.

We all followed him, where we all saw 3 Poke balls on a table, and we all looked at him with impatience.

"All right let's get started-"Prof. Elm started to say

"Hey there are four of us, but only three Pokemon!" I shouted out.

"Yeah she's right, who gets to go first?" Monica asked.

"I think it's me who should go first." Kyle told us.

"No I should go first." Ian argued back.

We all got into an argument over who should go first, Prof. Elm sent out a Pidgey from its Poke Ball, and it pecked us all on the head.

"Ow!" we all exclaimed at once.

"Now if you'll let me finish, there are 3 Pokemon here, there is a fourth one for the extra person, now take a straw." Prof. Elm told us as he held 4 straws.

We each took one, and I looked at mine, it was bent slightly at the top, and I just hoped mine wasn't the shortest.

"Now whoever has the shortest straw will pick their Pokemon last. Is that ok with everyone?" Prof. Elm asked us.

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Now compare straws with each other." Prof. Elm told us.

Everyone put their straws up against each other, Kyle's was the longest so he got to pick first, Ian's was the second longest so he would go second, Monica's was shorter, and then there was mine, the shortest of them all.

"Alright that's the order of who gets to choose their Pokemon. Alright Kyle, you go first." Prof. Elm told us.

I watched Kyle walk up to the table, he looked at all three of them very carefully, then he picked up a Poke ball.

"I choose this one." Kyle said as he tossed the Poke ball in the air. A Cyndaquil popped out of the Poke ball. I bit my lip, I wished I would be choosing soon.

"Cyndaquil, that's a good choice Kyle. Now Ian it's your turn." Prof. Elm said to Ian.

Kyle went back to where he was standing with Cyndaquil close to his feet. Ian then stepped up and looked at the remaining two Poke balls, he picked one up rather quickly, and threw it up in the air.

"I choose you." Ian said as he tossed the Poke ball in the air. A Totodile came out of the Poke ball, it had a goofy expression on its face.

"Ah, Totodile, that's a good Pokemon to raise Ian.' Prof. Elm told him.

Ian walked back holding Totodile in his arms. Monica then walked up to the table and chose the only Poke ball on the table.

"Well, then I guess this one's mine!" Monica cried out as she tossed the Poke ball in the air. A Chikorita came out of the Poke ball, it seemed to have be very timid in nature, but it walked back with Monica.

"Alright now it's time to see Sarah's Pokemon." Kyle told Prof. Elm.

"Ah yes, now come over here Sarah." Prof. Elm told me.

I walked over to Prof. Elm and he handed me a Poke ball. I looked at it in my hand; it looked so pretty, I froze up.

"Hey Sarah throw the ball already!" Monica shouted out impatiently.

"Huh? Oh right! Come on out!" I said as I tossed the Poke ball in the air. A little yellow Pokemon with pink cheeks came out of the Poke ball. It looked at me with such a cute stare.

"Chu?" it said in a cute voice.

"That Pokemon is a Pichu, it's an electric type Pokemon, it was the only Pokemon I had that didn't already belong to another trainer," Prof. Elm told me.

I bent down and looked at Pichu; I patted it on the head.

"Hi there Pichu, I'm your trainer Sarah." I introduced myself with a grin.

Pichu waved hello in response, and jumped in my arms. I never thought that a Pokemon so tiny could be so warm.

Monica looked at me as though she was gonna take Pichu and give me her Chikorita, I just held Pichu tighter.

2 hours later….

"And that's the end of my speech, here are your Pokedex's and here are 5 Poke balls for each of you." Prof. Elm told us.

"Thank you Professor." We all said as he took the Pokedex's and the Poke balls.

We all left the Prof's lab, and we all stared at one another for a moment.

"Hey Kyle, you wanna travel with me?" Monica asked him.

I don't know why but that question just infuriated me. I grabbed Kyle's wrist and pulled him towards me.

"No Monica, Kyle's traveling with me!" I yelled out at her/

"No he's traveling with me!" Monica yelled out as she grabbed Kyle's other wrist and pulled him towards her.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kyle asked us.

"NO!" We both yelled at him.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you two battle to see who gets to travel with Kyle?" Ian suggests to us.

Me and Monica both let go of Kyle's wrists and nod our heads in agreement.

"I'm going to win this!" I yell to Monica.

"You wish!" Monica retorts.

How will the battle between Monica and Sarah turn out? Next time- Pichu

Please be sure to rate and review.


End file.
